Seventeen
by XiXi Scarlett
Summary: When Severus Snape finds a time turner on the floor of the Potions classroom, what happens, when there's a mistake and he turns seventeen? And what happens when a bushy haired know-it-all catches his eye? AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N Hiii! I had this idea last night and I couldn't get it out of my head and just HAD to post it! By the way, Snape and Dumbledore are still alive! YAY! Gosh, now I have three stories (or was it four?) going along with a side project in case I get bored...I am REALLY busy! Alright, enough of my babbling, let us get on with the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own the thing you don't recognize. (Unless you know my OC, but I still own her.)**_

_**Seventeen**_

_**Chapter One: The Time Turner**_

Professor Severus Snape found a necklace on the floor of the dungen. Not any necklace, but a time turner. A smirk played across the Potions Master's face. He could go back to probably any point in time. He decided to try and go back to his last year of Hogwarts. Only for a moment, though, just to see if it worked. He twirled it in his hands and he seemed to dissolve. He grew a little bit shorter and his hair grew a small bit longer. But instead of seeing the Slytherin common room, or at least something else familiar, nothing happened. He was in the same time period, just younger.

"What...?" Severus asked himself. "I need to go to Albus!"

Severus opened the door to the Potions classroom and exited. He ran up the stairs and to the gargoyle guarding the staircase.

"Password?" the gargoyle asked.

"It's me! Severus! You have to let me in!" Severus pleaded.

"Password?" the gargoyle asked again.

"Zennish Skittles!" Severus yelled.

"Thank you," the gargoyle replied, letting Severus go up the stairs to the headmaster's office.

"Albus, you have to help me! I found a time turner and it sent me back to seventeen!" Severus exclaimed.

"Severus? Oh, my. This is odd," the headmaster said. "Until I figure this out, you will have to remain seventeen."

"What will happen to Potions class?" Severus asked.

Dumbledore snapped his fingers. "As of now, there has been no Professor Snape teaching. Severus Snape is a Slytherin student. Don't worry, I will restore everyone's memory as soon as possible." Dumbledore handed Severus some books.

"Thank you," Severus said and hurried out of the room.

Severus wondered what he was supposed to do while waiting for the time to pass.

_A regular student, _Severus wondered. _How am I supposed to do that now?_

"Watch where you're going!" a voice seemed to hiss when Severus almost bumped into...Potter?

"Maybe you should," Severus muttered under his breath.

He noticed a paper sticking out of the books. He pulled it out and unfolded it. It was a schedule and, according to it, he had Potions.

"That's just peachy, isn't it?" Severus said to himself.

"You really shouldn't talk to yourself," Hermione told him. "It worries people. Would you like to walk to Potions with me?"

_Since when was Miss Granger so nice? _Severus thought. But he only mumbled a "Yes.".

After getting back to the dungeons and into the Potions classroom, Severus walked over to the Slytherin side of the room and into the back. He decided it would be best to sit as far as possible from his former desk, as he was going to sit there when they walked in.

A witch wearing lavender robes and a lavender pointy hat that covered her blonde hair. Round glasses covered her blue eyes and she looked calm but strict.

"Good afternoon, class," she said.

"Good afternoon, Professor Clink," the class chorused. They seemed happy, unlike the dreadful looks on their faces when Professor Snape taught.

"Today we will learn the effects of even one drop of the love potion I have here," Professor Clink said. "I need a volunteer."

Most of the class rose their hands. Only two or three people didn't want to try. One of them being Severus.

"How about you, Severus?"

The class moaned in protest. Severus' eyes widened. He really did not want to go, but decided against his instincts. Severus walked up to the front of the room, and a dropper was placed in his hand.

"One drop only," Professor Clink said. She lowered her voice so only Severus could hear. "Unless you want to humor the class. I promise that it should wear off by the end of class."

"Okay," Severus said. He squeezed the end of the dropper so that the one potion drop touched his toungue.

For a moment, nothing seemed to happen. Then, the world became a bit hazy and he couldn't really focus on anything.

"It's beautiful today, isn't it?" the words poured out Severus' mouth.

"Severus, go back to your seat. Class, you all might get a chance to try also," Professor Clink told the class.

Severus couldn't hel himself. He skipped back to his seat and sat down. Snickers came from around him.

"If you would like, we could see what happens if two people of the opposite gender a drop," Professor Clink had a mischevous look in her eye. "Miss Granger? Would you like to?"

"Professor, I don't-" Hermione started.

"Great!" Professor Clink exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "Now just come up and take a drop. Quickly, quickly now. We don't want to have it not work."

Hermione hesitantly took a drop and her eyes became hazy but then focused on Severus.

"Hello," she said dreamily. "Do I know you?"

The small part of Severus' brain that worked thought on thing.

_This is going to be a long class._

_**A/N Oooh! Silly Professor Clink! I'm happy I made her that way. Hehe...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N WOW! 5 reviews for 927 words! I'm motivated to make this chapter long! And...nope, nevermind. I forgot.**_

_**Disclaimer: No matter how much I want to, I don't own Harry Potter. (Not even a little bit.)**_

Severus' eyes narrowed as he tried to focus on making a potion. The love potion hadn't worn off yet, and it was hard to focus when all you think about is the sky and Hermione. He shakily plopped three dragon eyeballs into the potion. Footsteps coming toward him made Severus looked up. It was Hermione.

"Hi! Do you need help?" she asked.

Severus rolled his eyes. The love potion would wear off soon and she wouldn't be like that. Besides, he used to be a potions professor for crying out loud. Soon, the dazed look escaped Hermione's face and her eyes narrowed.

"Why am I here?" she asked, more to herself than anybody else. She walked back to the Gryffindor side.

Severus rolled up his sleeves. If he was going to finish this potion first, he had to work fast. There had to be tea leaves, dragon claws, dead spiders, and scorpion legs. The ingredients were easy, it was controlling the temperature that was the hard part. It had to be changed every two minutes. One wrong move, and the whole thing could blow up!

Severus did the potion right, and it turned from a dull gray to a light green. The soothing potion was completed. Severus poured it into a small bottle and brought it to the front of the class.

"Good job, Severus!" Professor Clink congratulated him. "You're the first person to get it right!"

"Thanks," Severus mumbled and retreated back to his seat.

"You're good at that," the boy next to him marveled.

Severus nodded. "I guess it just comes to me."

_Or maybe it's because I used to teach you! _Severus added silently to himself.

A couple more people handed in their potions, only one of them made correct, and class was then over.

As Severus was leaving, Draco walked up to him. "Man, Severus! How'd you do that so fast?"

"Uh, I just am quick like that?" Severus said and shrugged.

"Maybe I should sit next to you next time and you could help me," Draco said and walked off.

His schedule said he had transfiguration next.

_Great, _Severus thought. _Let's all go turn harmless animals into lifeless objects!_

He walked towards the stairs leading up from the dungeons. It was considerably brighter up there than it was in the dungeons. Severus leaned against the wall for a moment as he tried to adjust to the light. Even though he tried to look as casual as possible, bad memories flooded back.

_FLASHBACK_

_ "Does Snivellus want his precious potions book back?" James taunted._

_ Severus was pinned to the wall by Sirius. He squirmed._

_ "Give it back, James!" Severus yelled._

_ "Why? Are you going to tell Lily? Oh please, don't be such a baby!" James said._

_ "Didn't you hear me. I said: Give. It. Back!" Severus seethed._

_ "Give it back! Give it back!" James teased, pretending to be Severus by using a high pitched voice._

_ Severus managed to grab his wand._

_ "Stupefy!" he yelled._

_ James fell to the floor. Severus couldn't have picked a worse time to fight back. Professor McGonagall walked by._

_ "Severus Snape! Did you do this to him?" she asked. _

_ "Yes. But-!"_

_ "No buts! Detention tonight at eight."_

_ "Yes, Professor."_

_ END FLASHBACK_

Severus jumped away from the wall and power walked to transfiguration. He did _not _want a detention.

_**A/N Hmmmm. I don't think I did as good. I'll do a review reply at the end of each chapter. Skip this if you don't want to, or read this!**_

_**kamiccolo's rose: Thanks! And as you can see, I updated!**_

_**Shorty653: Than you!**_

_**neverest: Thank you! I hope you like this chaoter too!**_

_**M.E. Potter: Here's the rest! Did it really seem that they changed? Oops... Did it slow down a bit more? Sorry, I can't tell!**_

_**BlackenedAlice: Thank you! Dumbledore-ish is a funny word. **_

_**Press the magic button pleeeeease!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N Ugh. Started sixth grade. MUST WRITE! MUST WRITE! Also, this isn't in Transfiguration because I just don't like writing using McGonagall. QUICK! WHO AM I? Fangz for da good revoiws! If you guess Tara Gilesbie, you're right! Anyway, thank you for good reviews.**_

Severus sat at one of the desks in the boys' dorm. He had forgotten how hard it was to write a good essay. He crumpled the piece of parchment in frustration and threw it in the waste bin. He pulled out a new piece of parchment and began to write.

_The three Unforgivable Curses are the Cruciatus, Imperious, and Killing curses._

Severus thought for a moment. Maybe he should ask Hermione for help...

_The Cruciatus Curse is when one says the spell 'Crucio!'. It will only work, however, if the user truly wants to see the target suffer._

Sure she was really a lot younger than him, but he should enjoy this time while it lasts, right?

_The Imperious Curse is when one says the spell 'Imperio!' The user can make the target act however he wants to._

Surely, there was some beauty in her bushy brown hair. Her eyes were the perfect shade of caramel.

_The Killing Curse is when one says the spell 'Avada Kedavra!'. A flash of green light will expel from the wand and the target will drop dead. Only one has survived the Killing Curse. However, the user must want to see the target dead._

Now that he thinks about it, the Miss Granger surely is beautiful.

_Woah, _Severus thought. _Where did that come from?_

He soon finished his essay. The door to the boys' dorm opened. Draco entered.

"Hey, Severus," he said. "Party's starting soon."

"Party?" Severus asked.

"Yeah," Draco said, fiddling with a squishy object. "You planned it. Do you know what this is? Found it on the ground in an egg-shaped container."

"It's a Muggle object," Severus said.

Draco dropped it. His expression showed disgust, but his eyes showed hints of fear. "What's it supposed to do?"

Severus shrugged. Suddenly, music came blasting from downstairs and both boys flinched.

"That's the party," Severus said.

Severus and Draco both ran downstairs. There were balloons and streamers everywhere. A table was set up with some food and, to Severus' surprise, firewhiskey. Tucked under the table were boxes of firecrackers from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. It had a note on it that said 'For when things get boring.' It seemed that members of other Houses were here too. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, even Gryffindor! A sound-proof charm was set on the common room so it had to be impossible to hear it.

Severus' eyes scanned the room to see who was there. His eyes rested on bushy brown curls. Severus shook his head. Maybe that potion _hadn't _worn off.

"Severus, we're having a drinking game. Wanna try?" Draco asked.

"Sure," Severus said, joining Draco while trying to get Miss Granger out of his head.

_**A/N Hmmm. Short, but I guess you could call this fluff, right? Also, if you leave a review, if you like it, van you tell me why so I can add more of that. Or if you don't like something, can you tell me what it is so I can possibly add less?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N Have you ever had to rewrite a chapter, like, 5 billion times just because it wouldn't fit with your plot? I have. It was this one. I hope it's good.**_

Severus woke up with a massive headache. He winced and held a hand up to his forehead.

"I knew that drinking game would backfire on me," he mumbled.

He looked over at Draco, who was combing his hair. The platinum blond tossed him a vial filled with a green liquid. Severus popped the cork and gulped it down. It was a sober-up potion. It was a good thing that yesterday was Friday.

_We would've been dead if the professors found out! _Severus thought. _Wow, a couple days as a student and you're already thinking like one._

"You missed breakfast. No big thing though. Mostly everybody missed it," Draco said, examining his hair in the mirror.

"What time is it?"

"Eleven o'clock."

"The party must've been longer than I thought," Severus mused.

"We had to shut it down after three, remember? We almost got caught," Draco said, heading to the common room. "Come on, Severus. We've got Gryffindors to make fun of."

"Right," Severus sighed. "Let me get dressed first."

After Severus dressed, he went down toward the Great Hall and took an apple to eat. Then, he walked towards the Black Lake where he found Draco. He was picking on the Golden Trio.

"Hey, Weasel. Heard that now you're half as poor now that your older brother's gone," Draco sneered.

"That's not funny, Malfoy," Hermione said, stepping in for her friend's defense.

"Defending your _boyfriend_, Mudblood?" Draco drawled. "That's perfect. A mudblood and a blood-traitor."

"Malfoy, I'm warning you. Say one more thing and I'll make sure your nose is broken so badly, you'll lose your sense of smell," Hermione said, her voice threatining.

"Wait," Pansy said, walking up next to Draco. "If Mudblood and Weasel got married, would their kids classify as Purebloods or mudbloods, Drakey?"

"Pansy, for the thousandth time. I. Am. Not. Interested!" Draco yelled at her.

"You'll regret that, Drakey!" Pansy said, running off.

"Where was I? Oh yeah. I'm not afraid of you, Mudblood," Draco said. He looked over at Severus and motioned for him to come closer. "Besides, I can get Severus to poison you in your sleep."

"Yeah. I can and I will," Severus said, looking down menacingly on Hermione since he was a bit taller.

"Back off, Snape. Malfoy," Harry said. "You probably have better things to do than pick on poor mudbloods," here he was elbowed by Hermione, "and blood-traitors," and then elbowed by Ron.

"Right. I _do _have something better to do," Severus said. He started to walk away. "Come on, Draco. We don't have to pick on _them_." He spat 'them' as if it were venom.

Draco threw one last insult at the Trio before walking away with Severus. Severus didn't want something that could resolve end up like his and Lily's relationship, even though the Trio could probably never forgive Draco for the things he's done.

Severus wanted to be loved, and he didn't want a fellow Slytherin to ruin that.

_**A/N Yup. Here it is! Also, quick question for everybody! Where do you think I should put Sevmione action in?**_

_**a) Potions class**_

_**b) A tree by the Black Lake**_

_**c) Hogsmeade**_

_**Thanks if you answer!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N *squeals* SEVMIONE!**_

_**Lucius: *rolls eyes* This filthy Muggle does not own Harry Potter.**_

It was after dinner and the view at the Black Lake was beautiful. The sun was setting, casting all sorts of colors across the usually colorless lake. The shadows of the trees were long and it was cool. All Severus could hear were the sounds of owls, the lake on the shore, and...sobbing?

Severus walked toward the tree where the sobbing was coming from. Hermione was sitting against the tree with her knees pressed against her chest. Severus sat next to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Hermione looked at him and narrowed her puffy eyes. "Why should you care? You're a Slytherin."

"Maybe so. That doesn't have to mean that I can't care about others," Severus said, slightly offended with the 'I'm-a-Slytherin-so-I-can't-care-about-anything-or-anyone' stereotype.

"You wouldn't understand anyway," Hermione said and looked away, turning her eyes toward the lake.

"You can tell me," Severus urged. "I swear I won't tell anyone."

"Fine," Hermione sniffed. "But only because I need to get this off my chest. I-i found Ron with Lavender in the Gryffindor common room a little bit after you and Malfoy were making fun of us."

Severus mentally kicked himself.

"They were talking."

Severus almost laughed.

"Just talking?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I wasn't finished!" Hermione said. "They went into the boys' dorm and locked the door. I couldn't get in and I couldn't hear anything either. I think he's cheating on me!"

Hermione started crying again. Severus didn't know what to do. He awkwardly rubed her back.

"It's okay," he whispered.

"No, it's not!" Hermione said angrily. "You've never had your heart broken! How would you know how it feels?"

"I do know how it feels," Severus said. "When I was y-" Mental kick. "_A few years back _there was a girl. Her name was Lily. She was my best friend. I loved her, actually. But she didn't loved me back because I called her a, well, I called her a Mudblood. I wanted to take it back so much, but she never wanted to talk to me. She fell in love with someone else. They don't come here any more, though."

Hermione sat up. "That's really sad. I don't remember Lily, though. Was she in Slytherin?"

Severus mentally kicked himself again. "Er, yeah. She was a Slytherin."

"That's probably why," Hermione said.

There was an awkward silence between the two and they both stared at the now colorless lake. After what seemed like forever to Severus, Hermione laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for listening," she said.

"Thank you for listening, too," Severus said.

He heard Hermione take a deep breath. "You smell like pinecones."

"I do?"

"Yeah."

In the distance, the sound of various creatures coming closer was heard. It seemed that Hermione had fallen asleep. The heavy hooves sounded like they were right behind them.

And they were.

Severus slowly got up, not wanting to wake up the Gryffindor. Hooved creatures with curly horns were stampeding out of the Forbidden Forest. He pulled out his wand.

"_Protego_!" An invisible shield was cast up.

Severus enchanted the shield to follow them. He picked Hermione up bridal style. He couldn't just leave her there! He ran back to the castle and to the portrait of the Fat Lady. Hermione sitrred and woke up.

"Hey, Pinecone Boy," she mumbled sleepily. Then she realized what was going on and who was carrying her. "Put me down!"

Severus did as so. Hermione whispered the password to the Fat Lady so Severus couldn't hear. Hermione slammed the portrait closed.

"Goodnight, Hermione," Severus mumbled.

As he was walking back to the entrance of the Slytherin common room, Severus only wondered one thing.

Smelling himself, he asked to no one in particular. "Do I really smell like pinecones?"

_**A/N *having a laugh attack***_

_**Lucius: What she means to say is... *clears throat and pronounces in the sound of whatever you think I sound like* I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Remeber to review or...WHAT? Remember to review or Lucius will send his wrath toward you?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N We're BOOMIN' out the stereo system! This goes out to everyone listenin'! BOOMIN'! Out the-oh. Sorry. Love that song! It's Boomin' by TobyMac! SO COOL!**_

_**Lucius: Why am I here again, Muggle? She still doesn't own Harry Potter.**_

Sunlight filtered through the window and flooded the boys' dormitory, momentarily blinding Severus. It was Monday. Severus groaned. Classes again. Might as well get them over with.

_Look at the bright side! You'll see Hermione!_

Severus slapped himself. Not mentally.

_It's been a month! She probably doesn't even remember that you were there for her!_

He dragged himself all the way to the Great Hall. He only ate an apple and then got his books and went to Charms, not really paying attention during Professor Flitwick's lecture. He couldn't get her out of his mind. He'd felt the same way with Lily. Oh no, was he falling in love? He knew all the symptom's, constant wandering of the thoughts, slipping grades, short attention span...it's happened to him. Severus thought of love as more of a disease than a feeling.

He slammed his head against the desk. Loudly, actually.

"Mr. Snape, is there a problem?" Professor Flitwick asked.

For one of the first times, Severus' emotions got the best of him and his cheeks heated up in embarassment. "N-no, sir."

"Ten points from Slytherin for disrupting our lesson," Professor Flitwick said and continued with the lesson.

Soon enough, it was time for Severus' last class of the day, Potions. He let his attention slip a few more times. He got laughed at when his attention was away from the lesson and Professor Clink asked him a question.

"Mr. Snape, would you come here?" Professor Clink asked Severus as he and every other student got up to left.

After the classroom was empty, Professor Clink spoke again.

"Severus, it seems that you grades have been slipping. Is anything wrong?" Professor Clink asked, obviously concerned for one of her best students.

"Nothing, Professor," Severus said, looking down. "It's nothing."

"Severus. I know what it's like to be in love," she said. "If you need help on how to talk to her, just come to me."

"H-how did you-?" Severus stuttered.

She held up one of his essays. "Why are you writing 'S+H' on all of your essays?"

Severus blushed and rushed out of the classroom. How could he have been so stupid? He brushed past the students in the crowded hall. He muttered a feeble 'hi' when he passed Hermione, but she was so engrossed in a book to hear. He rushed towards the Slytherin common room.

When he was sure that the boys' dormitories was empty, Severus threw his books against the wall, frustrated. He messed up a bunch of things everywhere. Why couldn't he work up the nerve to talk to her? Maybe he should talk to Professor Clink...No, that'd be too weird.

"Ugh," Severus ran a hand through his hair.

Where was his courage when he needed it? Draco's good at talking to girls.

Ding! The lightbulb turned on in his head. Ask Draco. Severus quickly fixed the stuff he messed up. Severus ran down the stairs to the common room and found the platinum blond he was looking for.

"Draco! I need your help," Severus said.

"What makes you think that I can leave these lovely ladies?" he gestured to some girls who were blushing and giggling.

Severus rolled his eyes. He pulled Draco into the boys' dorm.

"I need help talking to a girl!" Severus blurted out.

Draco laughed. "It's easy! _Accio _pillow!" The pillow flew towards him and he held it out in front of him as if it were a girl. He pretended to stroke it's 'hair'. "You've gotta talk like you're not afraid. Sort of like this. Ahem," he leared his throat. "The sunlight andslashor moonlight reflects your beauty. After a couple compliments, you go in for the kill and you kiss her. You try."

Draco threw the pillow at Severus.

"You're looking really good this evening." He kissed the pillow and felt like an idiot while doing it.

When the two boys left the room, a bunch of Slytherins were crowded around the door. A first year piped up.

"Draco's gay?"

_**A/N WOW! Two chapters in ONE DAY! AMAZING! Remember, if you like this product, you only have to pay the reasonable price of at least one good review. AMAZINGLY LOW PRICE!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N RON LOOKS LIKE HE'S WEARING LIPSTICK! Sorry. In my poster he does though... *shudders***_

_**Fred: Alright, Forge. We need to say a disclaimer!**_

_**George: Oh boy! I love disclaimers, Gred!**_

_**Fred and George: XiXi Scarlet doesn't own Harry Potter!**_

Severus lay in bed wondering how Hermione was doing. He laughed when he remembered how Draco had convinced everyone that he wasn't gay and neither was Severus. Let's just say that the Hospital Wing sure got crowded. His thoughts going back to Hermione, he wondered whether she had gotten over the whole Lavender and Ron thing. He still couldn't find his courage.

Or maybe what he needed was some Felix felicis.

That's it! Felix felicis! The luckiest potion ever! He couldn't make it now, it took too long. He needed to steal some. He had to, or else he might never be happy!

_Stop being melodramatic and skipping to conclusions, Severus! _Severus thought. _You can steal it! I think..._

Severus sneaked down to the dungeons. It was dark and nearly midnight so Professor Clink should be in her quarters. He creaked open the storage door and quickly scanned the labels of the vials until he found the one he was looking for. Felix felicis! It was a small dose, though. Probably would last for fifteen minutes. He clutched the bottle and silently sneaked back to his bed and stashed the potion in his trunk to wait for the next morning when he would use it to talk to Hermione.

The next morning he pocketed the potion. He walked down to the Great Hall and took out the potion.

Popping the top off, he said, "Here goes nothing!"

After he drank the potion, he felt like he could run a mile. He oushed open the doors to the Great Hall and casually strolled to the Gryffindor Table. He realized that one of them wasn't there. Ron, the one who made Hermione cry (and the same person Severus thought he might just Avada Kedavra.)

"Hey, Hermione," he said.

She looked up and scowled. "What are _you _doing here, Snape?"

"Wondering what such a pretty girl like you is wasting tears over someone as lowly as Weasley," Severus said smoothly.

Hermione blushed. "H-he's not lowly! He's my boyfriend!"

"Really? Then why is he currently snogging Lavender right outside those doors?" Severus asked, gesturing to the doors.

"He's not!" Hermione said.

Severus strode over to the doors and opened them where, sure enough, Ron and Lavender were, snogging like there's no tomorrow. The Great Hall fell silent, wondering why that the clingy Lavender Brown was snogging Ron Weasley instead of Hermione Granger.

Severus cleared his throat to get the couple's attention. "I believe that you owe Miss Granger a proper, private breakup. Unless this was enough of a breakup."

Ron looked at Hermione. "This isn't what it looks like?" he half-asked half-stated.

Hermione promptly stood up and brushed past Ron, tears streaming down her face. Severus looked at Ron.

"You hurt her feelings, you know," he stated.

"No! Really? I didn't know!" Ron said angrily, sarcasm dripping on his every word.

Severus walked out of the Great Hall, following the sound of crying until he found the girl he was looking for.

"Hey, Hermione," he said softly, the Felix felicis wearing off.

"I would like to be alone!" she sobbed.

"I think you need someone to comfort you," he said.

She looked at him, her eyes puffy like they had been when he'd found her by the Black Lake. "I thought I said that I wanted t-to be a-alone!" She started crying again.

Severus walked towards her and awkwardly gave her a hug. When he about to pull back, she didn't let go, as she was hugging him back.

"I thought he loved me!" Hermione cried. "He said he wouldn't leave me for anybody."

"You deserve better than him," Severus murmured. "I don't know you all that well, but you're smart, nice, and beautiful. You should save your tears."

"Really?" Hermione asked.

Severus tilted her head up to make eye contact. "Really."

"You're actually nice to talk to," Hermione said. She let go of him, but she was still crying.

He wiped a tear from her cheek and she blushed.

"We should be getting back now. Breakfast is almost over," Hermione said.

"Can we be friends?" Severus asked.

"Sure," Hermione replied.

Severus smiled. He was one step closer to winning the girl of his dreams.

_**A/N Fred: It seems the authoress is not here... *smirks* Maybe I could take over the story...**_

_**Me: GET OFF OF MY LAPTOP! *pushes him away* Hi. Please review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N I've missed this story sooo much! -hugs story- I was caught up in roleplaying on Chamber of Chat, but I'm baaaaack~! Enjoy~!**_

_**Disclaimer: Nope, nada, zilch, don't own, never will.**_

_Friends. Just friends. _Severus would tell himself when Hermione was sitting there looking attractive. _Just friends, Severus, contain yourself. Your, what, twenty years older? Start acting like it._

Even though that one small part of him was telling her to grab her. He knew he couldn't though. He couldn't and he wouldn't. Unless he was trapped under enchanted mistletoe. It _is _Winter break and they were both (and some other students) were staying behind.

Though, Christmas never seemed magical to Severus. To him, it was just another day that his father would come home angry. He rarely had gotten presents anyway. The most he had gotten was a new pair of socks.

"Severus, have you finished your Winter assignments yet?" Hermione asked, sitting next to Severus at the small table they had set up for Winter break in the Great Hall.

"No, I'm not doing it until a couple days before everyone comes back," he answered, fiddling with the hem of his cloak. "It doesn't take very long for me to do it anyway."

Hermione sighed. "I can't wait til the next trip to Hogsmeade next weekend. I love it in the Winter. Sometimes I stay here during Winter and they have a special trip for the people who didn't go home. I get to pick out presents and the cute little Christmas themed quills they have. Oooh, I also love the Hog's Head, they make the best hot chocolate in the winter. It warms you up quickly. Severus, want to come with me to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

Severus' head snapped up. "Yes."

"Great! But when we're buying presents you can't peek at yours," Hermione said. "Which reminds me. I need to go write to Harry and Ron. They're at the Burrow. I was invited to, but I wanted to stay here this Christmas." She then got up and rushed off in the direction of the Gryffindor common room.

Severus got up as well and decided to go outside to the courtyard. He picked up his scarf from the spot it had been laying at on the table and wrapped in around himself. He walked quickly outside and winced at the sudden drop in temperature. It was always surprisingly warm in the giant castle for some reason. Severus picked up some snow and rolled it into a ball, ducking behind a wall so he couldn't be seen. He always used to do this when he was younger. Severus was going to throw the snowball at the next passing person.

Parkinson. Severus never really knew much about Pansy, she never really payed attentiion in class, she was always gossiping. Severus chucked the snowball at the pug-faced gossip. She quickly turned around to find the wall which Severus had ducked under.

"Who threw that?" she asked. "I'm going to knock the living daylights out of you if you do that again!"

Pansy must've looked funny threatening the wall because a giggle came from next to Severus. Hermione was next to him, her Gryffindor scarf contrasting brightly against her black cloak.

"Let me try," she said, balling snow in her gloved hand. She chucked it at the next person who walked by. "I got him! I hit Malfoy!" Her voice sounded strange when she whisper-yelled.

"Blaise. Come here. It's time for a snowball war," Draco's voice drawled. "Who are we competing against?"

Severus and Hermione stepped out from behind the wall.

"Snape and Granger. Half-blood and Mudblood," Draco sneered the last word.

"Malfoy. Zabini," Severus said, not wanting Hermione to get involved physically. "You two are going down."

Suddenly, a snowball hit him in the face.

"Hey! We didn't start yet!" he yelled. "On the count of three. Three."

"Two," Draco said.

"ONE! GO!" Both teams yelled in unison, both backing up behind their walls, balling snowballs.

Snowball to the face. Snowball to the arm. Snowball to the everywhere! Severus was getting covered in snow! How was Hermione not? He triedHermione's method of doing things.

_Throw. Duck.. Throw. Throw. Duck. Restock. _Severus said over and over again in his mind.

It was working! They were winning! Peeves had floated by, dumping huge amounta of snow on both teams then floating away cackling.

And as they say, it's all fun and games until Professor McGonagall gets hit with a snowball. Well, actually, it continues to be fun and games with the professors as targets. Soon, everyone was in a snowball fight. Students versus Professors. Students won! Severus, Draco, Hermione, and Blaise all walked back into the castle, laughing and talking.

"Man, McGonagall sure can throw snowballs!" Blaise exclaimed.

"Yeah. Trelawney was being as loony as always, predicting who the snowball was going to hit and whatnot," Hermione laughed. "That's why I stopped taking Divintation."

"I'm all cold now," Severus said. "Anyone else want hot chocolate?"

"I do," they all chorused and then made their way to the Great Hall, seeing as it was time for dinner already.

_**A/N O.o My friend and I both think a guy in my class is a werewolf! He acts just like Remus did! It's strange...**_

_**Next chapter will have: longerness, Hogsmeade, and love gets even MORE tricky for Sevvy.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N Us: He's the foulest water fowl! Him: Why are you so rude? Me: Ooooh, touchy! I have to say that in our play this year! Can ya guess which play? Shout-out to whoever can guess it!**_

"See? I told you!" Hermione laughed at the look on Severus' face when he tasted the hot chocolate. It was a lopsided sort of smile because he was trying to swallow at the same time.

"Wow!" Severus exclaimed.

Hermione grinned. Looking over Severus' shoulder, she saw Draco and frowned. He walked over to their table.

"What do you want, Malfoy? Just because we were nice to each other yesterday doesn't mean we're friends," Hermione said.

"Listen, Mu-Hermione," Draco corrected himself. "I wanted to say that it was actually pretty nice to talk to you yesterday."

"And?" Hermione asked, obviously hinting that Draco should skip to the pont.

"Couldwebefriends?" he said quickly.

"What?"

"Could we be friends?" he asked, his face looking relieved when she said a reluctant 'Fine'. He stuck out his hand. "I'm Draco Malfoy. I know I've hated you for the past seven years, but I hope we could be friends."

"I only knew you for six years," Hermione said, confused.

"Yeah, but my father keeps a list of all mud-muggleborns," Draco said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's strange," Severus stated simply.

Hermione looked at him. "Wow. I almost forgot you were there, Severus."

They all talked for a bit until Severus got up and walked out of the Three Broomsticks. He looked down, remembering that Draco had asked Hermione to go with him to the next Hogsmeade trip. She acted differently when Harry and Ron weren't around. Before he knew it, tears were stinging his eyes. He was jealous. He'd worked so hard to keep his nice streak up for her, and then he comes and erases it.

He pushed open the door to Honeydukes. He scanned the shelves as if he were looking for something important. What type of candy did girls like? Didn't they like blood pops? No, they probably didn't.

Chocolate, right? Didn't Hermione say something about chocolate?

Severus pulled a box of chocolate frogs off the shelf and payed for it, pleased with himself. At the end of the day when he was back in the Slytherin common room, the chocolate frogs were carefully wrapped in red and gold wrapping paper, with the words, _To Hermione, From, Severus. _neatly written on it in cursive. Severus admired his work.

_Not bad, Sev. Not bad._

He stashed the present away in his trunk. Christmas was in two days. Two days wasn't long.

_**TWO DAYS LATER**_

Severus groggily opened his eyes. It was still dark out. He never woke this early unless it was a special day. What day was it today?

He looked at yesterday's issue of the Daily Prophet. It read _24 December_. That means...it's Christmas! Severus swung his feet over the side of the bed, standing up and stretching. At the end of his bed was a small pile of gifts.

"Whoa," he marveled. "I got stuff."

"Severus, whatcha doin' up so early," Draco mumbled sleepily.

"Christmas!" Severus exclaimed, trying to hide his excitement.

Draco peered over towards the end of his bed. A huge pile of presents was there. He got up and rubbed his eyes while walking over to them.

"I'm gonna open one," Severus said.

He picked a small box up. It said: _To Severus From You'll-Know-Who_.

"You'll-Know-Who?" Severus asked. "Who's that?"

"Voldemort?" Draco asked, obviously still sleepy. He walked over to the bathroom.

Severus ignored him and ripped open the blue wrapping paper. Inside the small box, there was a small silver locket that he could clip on to something. He opened it. There was a moving picture of Hermione and himself, laughing on the day of the snowball fight. Severus smiled.

Draco walked back from the bathroom. He was now dressed in some casual robes (if you could call gaudy green and silver 'casual') and he was brushing down his hair. "What have you got there?"

"A locket. It's from Hermione," Severus said, he couldn't stop smiling. "Your turn."

Draco ripped open the biggest present from his father. It was a broom. The newest model on the market. It was called the _Lightningbolt_.

"Wow! I heard this goes faster than the _Firebolt_! I can't wait til Scarhead comes back! I'm gonna rub it in his face!" Draco exclaimed, his eyes wide at the brromstick he was holding.

Severus almost opened his mouth in protest, but stopped. "Yeah. Ha-Potter's gonna be jealous," he gulped.

He also got a box of chocolate frogs from Pansy (who was obviously trying to flirt with him after she got fed up with Draco) and some blood pops from Draco.

_Blood pops? _Severus thought. _How odd._

He and Draco went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione was there and she rushed over to hug Severus.

"Do you like it?" she asked. Her voice was muffled because her face was buried in Severus' robes. "I loved the chocolate frogs!"

"I love it, Hermione," he said. "It's amazing."

She looked at him and smiled. "I knew you'd like it!"

They sat next to each other while they ate breakfast. Hermione told him about the funny mishap that Harry told her about in a letter. George had put various experements into everybody's dinner the other night. At one point, one of the experements was so bad, they had to go to St. Mungo's!

"And now Ron has to dye his hair red! His tounue's back to normal, but his hair is hilarious when it's wet!" Hermione laughed.

After they had stopped laughing, Severus sighed. "I wish I had a family to spend Christmas with."

"Aw. You don't?" Hermione asked. "That's sad. My parents...they're in Australia. I obliviated them so they would be safer. If they didn't know I was their daughter, Voldemort wouldn't go after them. hat's why I stay with the Weasley's like Harry. He hasn't got a bunch of family. He's got the Dursleys, but he doesn't know where they are."

After breakfast, Severus joined Draco at the Quidditch pitch so he could try out his new broom.

"Granger's actually kind of pretty," Draco said.

"Yeah...She's beautiful..." Severus mused.

"I think I'll ask her out to dinner at the Three Broomsticks next Hogsmeade trip."

_**A/N I wanted to keep you in suspense! I want...five reviews for the next chapter! So if you want another chapter, review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N This chapter might be a bit...different because currently, I'm mad because my mom was yelling at me about how messy my room is. On the contrary, I'm happy because I GOT A LOFT BED! And because I figured out it's pronounced Snivellus with a short 'i' sound instead of a long 'i' sound.**_

_**...That was completley and utterly random. **_

_**Sorry, I don't own Harry Potter, but J.K. Rowling does, so ask her.**_

From anywhere in the Slytherin dorms and common room, you can hear the repeating _thud _coming from the seventh year boys' dorm. Severus Snape was angry at himself. Hermione wasn't talking to him at the moment, Draco was in the Hospital Wing barfing up slugs, Harry wasn't of much help in getting Hermione to talk, and Ron was too busy snogging Lavender.

You might be wondering, _What kind of idiot is Severus to get Hermione mad?_

It all started when Harry and Severus were spying on the date.

***FLASHBACK***

They were crouched behind a bush near a restraunt in Hogsmeade. They could easily see the small outside table at which Hermione and Draco were sitting at. They were laughing and talking that if you hadn't known them, you would've thought that they were best friends for years. The reason the boys had teamed up is because Harry was concerned for his best friend and Severus wanted to make sure Draco didn't 'try' anything on Hermione that was enough to get her to fall in love with him.

"Do you know what they're saying?" Severus asked.

"No, I can't read lips," Harry whispered back.

After a while of watching, Draco and Hermione got up. Draco put some coins on the table and Hermione shivered. Draco put his jacket around her.

"How cliche," Harry scoffed.

"I know, he could've gone for the hot chocolate thing," Severus said matter-of-factly.

The-Certain-Couple walked toward Honeydukes. Harry and Severus crept over to look in the window. Hermione was holding a giant lollipop and scolding a sheepish Draco.

"Well, her parent _are _dentists," Harry said. "A dentist is a Muggle who-"

"I know what a dentist is!" Severus snapped. "Sh! They're leaving!"

The bell that rung whenever someone opened the door rang. Draco and Hermione started walking toward the castle until Draco leaned in towards Hermione. Closer, closer, closer...

"_Slugulus Erocto_!" Severus whispered.

Suddenly, Draco barfed up a slug. Hermione gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Draco! Are you alright?" she asked. "No, of course your not! Come on, let's go back to the castle."

Hermione looked around and saw Severus. She mouthed the words _We'll talk later _and rushed back to the castle with Draco.

"Oooh. I'd hate to be you, Severus. You don't want to get 'Mione angry," Harry said. "Let's go back too. You know, before someone notices we're gone."

***END FLASHBACK***

"Severus, you've got to stop that," Blaise said, entering the dorm. He walked over toward Severus and grabbed his shoulders, stopping him from continuing. "Everyone can hear you."

"Well, tell them to put up a silencing charm because I'm having a bad day," Severus mumbled and sat down on his bed. "My best friend hates me and I'm the reason Draco's in the Hospital Wing."

"_You're _the one who landed Draco in the Hospital Wing? Why?" Blaise asked.

"Because I...wasjealousofhim," Severus mumbled again, looking down. "I was jealous of him."

"Why?" Blaise asked again.

Severus sighed. "Can you promise not to tell anyone?"

Blaise raised his wand dramatically. "I swear to Salazar Slytherin that I will not tell anyone what you are planning on telling me."

Severus rolled his eyes at Blaise's overdramatic response. Then, his expression became serious. "I-i think I'm in love."

"With who?"

"Hermione Granger."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>*Edited 913/2011 5:02 p.m._**


	11. Chapter 11

Blaise trainsfigured a quill into a glass and filled it with water from the pitcher on the windowsil. He drank from it and then spit it out. "What? You're joking right?"

Severus guiltily looked down.

"You're not joking? Severus, how could you be stupid enough to fall in love with a _Mudblood_?" Blaise asked, surprised.

"I knew it. I knew you'd act like this," Severus said. "That's why I didn't tell Draco. I knew I shouldn't have told anyone."

"Okay, if you're going to act all angsty and depressed all over me, then I'll help you out with your issue," Blaise said. "And, if I do say so myself, I'm pretty good with romance."

"...Fine. But _only _because I'm, ugh, desperate," Severus sighed. "I don't think she'll talk to me."

"She will. Tomorrow it's Sunday, so we don't have classes. We'll talk her into talking to you and it'll be love at first sight!" Blaise said, obviously thinking it was an awesome plan. "It's fool-proof."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'm going to bed."

"It's only ten."

"Yeah, at night, and I'm tired."

"Fine, go to sleep. I'll be up creating cheat sheets for you if you run out of things to say on your date," Blaise smirked.

Severus thought he was joking. After he got in his not-so-comfy pajamas, Severus went to sleep. The next day, Hermione didn't sit next to him at the Small Table (as Severus called it), but Blaise sat next to him. Blaise went on and on about his 'fool-proof plan' while Severus zoned out. Soon after, it was time to put the plan into action. Severus was sitting outside on a bench and Blaise was walking towards him with Hermione following him. Hermione didn't look like she wanted to be there.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Are you mad at me?" Severus asked sheepishly.

"No, I'm not mad. You just made my date barf up slugs so I'm _totally not mad_!" she said sarcastically.

Severus smirked. "My Slytherin is rubbing off on you."

"I don't mean to interrupt, but that sounded wrong," Blaise interrupted. "Sorry..."

"Well, I'm sorry. I guess I was, um..." Severus looked down. "Um..."

"You were what?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms.

"I was...um. Jealous?" Severus closed his eyes while he waited for Hermione's response.

It was a while before Hermione answered. "Jealous of Draco? So funny. Now what's the _real _reason you made him barf up slugs?"

"Er..." Severus fidgeted nervously. He didn't _want _to tell Hermione his feelings, but he wanted to say it now. Nobody ever said he had to say it so he would be understood. "Iloveyou. Okay, goodbye now!"

Severus promptly stood up and rushed into the castle. Blaise and Hermione looked at each other. Blaise was smirking and Hermione had a mixture of shock and a sort of 'I-totally-knew-it' on her face.

"I was wondering how long it would take him to admit it," Hermione said.

"Wait, you knew?" Blaise asked.

Hermione nodded. "Of course. I've seen the way he looks at me."

"You're smarter than I thought you were. Even for a Mudblood."

"What did you call me?"

"Mudblood."

Blaise casually walked away and Hermione looked absolutley furious. Then, her expression softened when she saw the Slytherin boy watching her from the window.

"I totally knew it."

* * *

><p>AN This is not the end!

**_*Edited 9/13/2011 5:30 p.m._**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Alright, time for a new chapter... Oh, and for those of you who are wondering, this story is NOT coming to an end soon! I'm not quiiiite done yet...

Disclaimer: Ugh, I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Severus had run up the stairs and to the window overlooking the courtyard where Blaise and Hermione were standing. They talked for a minute and then Blaise walked away while Hermione looked mad. Then, she looked up and smiled at him. She said something and then walked back in the castle.<p>

Severus sighed. She didn't like him back. He knew it. e ruined their friendship. Tomorrow there were classes and all of them were with the Gryffindors. Severus wondered what was going on in the Great Hall. They were probably setting up for the students that were arriving soon. The house-elves were probably preparing dinner. Severus stood up and rushed over to the Slytherin dorm, saying the password and running up the stairs to the seventh years boys' dorm.

"Blaise!" he said, panting for breath because he ran so fast. "You...little...b-"

"Language, Severus," he smirked. "I believe you owe me a thank you."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Thanks."

"Your welcome."

The door slammed open and a smug-looking Theodore Nott strolled in.

"Guess who just got the hottest girl in the school to go out with him?" he asked.

"You're dating Hermione/You're dating Pansy?" both boys asked in unison.

"No! Gross, Severus! In love with a Mudblood? Shame on you!" Nott said.

Severus covered his mouth. He rushed downstairs instead. In front of the doors, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were standing. Ron was talking anitmatedly about something while Harry and Hermione were laughing.

"...and then, Percy said 'I'm gonna squish your brains!' and me and this strange girl hid near milk. Kingsley was getting milk ad Mundungus was-" Ron paused when he saw Severus. "Oh...it's _him._"

Hermione looked behind her. She rushed to Severus and hugged him.

"Play along," she whispered. She then kissed him on the cheek and stopped hugging him. "Severus is my boyfriend."

Ron's jaw dropped.

Hermione elbowed Severus to say something. He coughed. "Oh, yeah. Hermione's my, um, girlfriend!"

"'Mione, I thought we were dating," Ron said, dumbfounded.

"So did I, Ronald. Then you were snogging Lavender Brown," Hermione said.

"_She _was snogging _me_!" he exclaimed.

"So you _weren't _kissing her goodnight every night? So you _weren't _sneaking off with her after curfew?" she smacked Ron's arm. "I am _not _an idiot. Come on, _Sevvy_. Let's go."

"Sure," he said, sort-of blushing.

Then, Hermione did the unexpected in front of Ron. She. Kissed. Severus.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>AN I'm wondering something, if you alert and favorite, why don't you review? Pleeeease review. it can even be 'Update soon. :)' but I'd like to know your feedback! So, if you want more, REVIEW!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N ;) Mhm. I'm updating. Squeeeee!~ I wuv fwuffy Sevmione fwuff!**

**Draco: -rolls eyes- Whatever. She doesn't own anything you recognize.**

Severus stood for a moment grinning like a madman. Hermione had kissed him. He felt like he was going to burst but instead of blood and guts, rainbows and confetti were going to pour out of him. Ron's face was priceless. His eyes were wide and full of hatred and his jaw was hanging open.

"I'm...going...to...KILL YOU!" Ron exclaimed, his face turning red. His expression relaxed when Lavender Brown skipped up next to him. She grabbed his arm.

"Hello, Won Won!" she giggled. "It's cold. Warm me!"

Ron shot a dirty look at Severus, but then wrapped his arm around Lavender and went into the Great Hall.

Harry cleared his throat awkwardly. "Er, I'm going to go, um, find Ginny." He rushed away, fixing his glasses and mumbling something about 'dirty, no good Slytherins'.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Severus in a hug, snapping him out of his trance. "Thank you," she said, her voice muffled. "Thank you! Thank you!"

Severus hugged her back, kissing the top of her head. "It was nothing."

_It sure was something, _Severus could hear the little devil him on his shoulder.

_Severus, you can't do this! You're twenty years older! _Angel him said.

_Don't listen to him, he wears a dress! Keep her for yourself! _Devil him said.

_Shut up! Both of you! _Severus mentally shouted and both figments of his imagination _poofed _away.

Severus let go of Hermione and pushed open the Great Hall doors for her with a goofy grin on his face like the lovesick fool he was. Hermione departed to the Gryffindor table, taking a seat near a random sixth year, but she was behind Luna, so she had someone to talk to. Severus almost skipped to the Slytherin table, but he managed to walk over. His grin was still fixed on his face when he sat across from Blaise.

"You kissed her?" Blaise asked.

Severus nodded wildly.

Blaise smirked. "And this is why you always listen to Blaise."

"Why?" Draco asked, sitting next to Blaise. Then, he noticed Severus's expression. "Dang, Severus. Wipe that smile off your face, it's ruining our image. The other houses are stairing."

Severus tried, but failed miserably. "I can't do it!"

"Severus, how long exactly did you kiss her?"

"Exactly two seconds, but it was the best two seconds of my life!"

Astoria Greengrass came and sat next to Draco. "What's new?"

"Severus kissed someone," Draco said, as if it were old news already.

"Ooooh, who?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Oh my gosh, Severus!" Astoria gushed. "I'm sooo happy for you! I can't wait to tell Pansy! You guys will, like, totally get married and live happily ever after like in fairytales!" Astoria then got up and rushed over to where Pansy was sitting and whispered it into her ear. Pansy whispered it into another girls ear, and the news spread to the Hufflepuff table, and probably more.

Then it hit him. Pansy was telling the whole school about the kiss. Why did Astoria have to tell the biggest gossip in the school? Severus sighed. Tomorrow would be a _long _day.

**A/N Draco: This is Draco for XiXi Scarlet. She'd like to tell you that she wants at least five reviews before she posts the next -squints- ...chappie? Whatever. So, review. Or else I will have to get you.**

**-Draco signing off for XiXi Scarlet.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Woow! I ACTUALLY GOT FIVE REVIEWS!**

**Draco: Big whoop. I have millions of fangirls and two people reviewed **_**my **_**fanfiction.**

**WHATEVER! I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognize. **

Severus had the worst time walking to his first class, Charms. Gryffindors were looking at him like 'You kissed HERMIONE?', Slytherins looked at him disapprovingly, Dennis Creevey was taking picturea and asking to explain 'his side of the story', Hufflepuffs were wondering if the whole thing was true or not, and Ravenclaws didn't care, they weren't much for gossip anyway. Severus slumped in his chair in Charms. He _really _did not want to have classes today. What's worse? Class was with the _Gryffindors_! could it possibly get worse?

"Class!" Professor Flitwick shouted, standing on his stool. "Class! CLASS!"

Everyone shut up and directed their attention towards the tiny professor.

"Today, we will be learning a difficult charm. We will be learning the _Delectro _charm. It erases any evidence that a spell has been cast by a wand. You see, wands have memories and will remeber every spell that was cast. Let's try it without our wands. Say _Delectrius_," Professor Flitwick instucted.

"_Delectrius!_" everyone said.

"Good, now let's try it with our wands. You give it a flick and then sort of thrust it toward the other's wand," Professor Flitwick said as he demonstrated. "I will assign you partners, as we will be trying it on each other. Now Ron Wealsey and Harry Potter. Millicent Bulstrode and Lavender Brown..."

The list went on until Severus heard his name.

_Oh, joy. _he thought. _I'm paired with Hermione! Wh-what if she asks about the kiss? Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. I've never worried this much over something so silly. Be a man!_

"Okay, let me try on you first. _Delectrius_!" Hermione yelled, flicking and thrusting her wand. The tip of Severus's wand lit up for a moment then darkened. "I think it worked!"

"Now, let me try," Severus said, concentrating on the spell, and not the girl. "_Delectrius!_"

The tip of Hermione's wand did the same. They told Professor Flitwick that they had finished practicing. He told them that it was excellent and that they had the rest of the period to do whatever. Severus gathered his books, quills, ink, and parchment and he waited a couple of minutes until class was over. Soon, Professor Flitwick dismissed all of them. The rest of the day seemed to drag on until classes were finally over. Severus gathered the things he would need for all of his homework and headed off towards the library.

"Library?" Hermione asked, quickening her pace from behind him so that she was in stride with him.

Severus nodded. Neither of them showed emotion except for the occasional blush when their hands accedentally brushed each other. Severus sat down at an empty table in the corner, with Hermione sitting next to him. He had an essay for Potions to finish and he wanted some time afterwards. Hermione finished first, and she told Severus that she would wait for them before she whisked away towards the Fiction shelves.

Soon, they were both done, and they put their books back in their dorms and went out to the same exact oak tree by the Black Lake that Severus had found Hermione crying at.

Hermione drew in a shaky breath before saying, "Ron hit me."

"What? Where?" Severus asked, shocked that her best friend would hit her.

Hermione pulled down her shirt a little so that her shoulder was exposed. A long scar that seemed to go a bit further down her arm. "He hit me. Last night, after dinner."

Severus's eyes showed anger, and Hermione continued. "H-he said that you were a-a 'no good, greasy git, Slytherin, blood boundary, girlfriend-stealer'. I told him that you were anything but and then he hit me." Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I-i'm scared. What if he tries to hit me again?"

Severus pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair. Her hair was fragrant, it smelled like strawberries and the library. "I won't let him hit you again. I'll make sure he doesn't hit you."

She looked up at him and whispered, "What if he does something worse?"

"He won't, I promise. I'll protect you," he told her reassuringly. _I will put him in his place, Hermione..._

She shuddered and sobbed into his clothes. She sniffed and looked up at him. "You still smell like pinecones."

Severus smiled. After Hermione had recollected herself, Severus stormed off to find Ron. He was talking with Lavender-not to Severus's surprise-on a bench in the courtyard.

"How dare you!" Severus yelled at him. "How dare you hit her!"

"Umm, Won Won? What is he talking about?" Lavender asked confusedly. Ron whispered something in her ear and she giggled, nodded, and ran away.

"I didn't hit her!" Ron yelled. "Who said that I hit her?"

"Hermione did. She told me that you hit her and then she showed me!" Severus yelled back. "You have _no _right to hit her!"

"I have enough of a right as you do!"

"_Confundo_!"

"_Protego_! She's beautiful and smart. Why did you hit her?"

"Because she _doesn't _want me! The only reason I got back together with Lavender is because I wanted to get Hermione jealous! _Serpensortia_!"

"_Incerio_!" The snake burst into flames as soon as Severus said the incantation. "Well, she loves _me _now so there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Ha! Hermione in love with a Slytherin? Oh please, at least make up a _good _lie! _Serpensortia_!" Again, a serpent shot out of the end of Ron's wand.

"You ha-" Severus started.

"_What _are you boys _doing_?" Professor Clink asked, her voice shrilly. She pointed her wand and the snake a said an incantation to make it disappear. "Both of you, my office _now_."

A few minutes later they were in the Potions Mistress's office with an angry Professor Clink.

"What is the meaning of this unsupervised duel?" she asked angrily, tapping her foot.

"Ron hit Hermione-"

"He attacked me-"

"He started it-"

"Severus almost killed me-"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did-"

"QUIET!" Professor Clink yelled, stopping further arguments. She took a deep breath and calmly asked, "So, Ron apparantly hit Hermione, am I correct?"

"Yes, Hermione showed me herself!" Severus exclaimed. "I bet she'll show you if you ask."

"No, I won't ask. Both of you have detention for two weeks starting tonight. Meet me here at eight o'clock." She then dismissed the boys.

Before they went their seperate ways to the common rooms, they shot each other death glares.

"Girl-hitter."

"Greasy git."

And that is only when the conflict started.

**A/N Draco: Oooh, this is getting instense!**

**Mhm. I know.**

**Draco: When are you going to update?**

**As soon as I get **_**six **_**reviews! Now, press the fancy-schmancy button below!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N SQUEEEE! I'VE GOT 70 REVIEWS! **_**Nine **_**reviews for the last chapter! NINE! And guess what makes this day happier? I got a letter from the Student Ambassador program~! IT'S IN CANADA! I've always wanted to go there!**

**Draco: If she goes to Canada, her Internet won't work there, so she'll have to write the chapters in her notebook, then post them, it'll take a bit...**

**-skipping around- Even though what Draco said, I'm so HAPPY~! Lalalalaaa~**

"You two will be writing 'I will not fight' one thousand times. Begin," Professor Clink ordered, giving them both the supplies they would need.

Severus moaned. Detentions were _way _easier when he was actually seventeen. All it was was maybe washing the windows in a classroom or cleaning the chalkboard. Never lines. Never. He looked over at Weasley, who had already started. Severus started writing and the room was deadly silent except for the scratching of quills. Severus noticed that he had nice handwriting. It was slanted and quite small, but still very nice. Occasionally, Peeves would float in and try to cause trouble, but Professor Clink threatened him with the Bloody Baron.

"Peeves, if you float in once more, I swear to Merlin I will get the Bloody Baron in here!" she would say.

_999, 1,000! _"Professor Clink, I'm done!" Severus yelled, jumping out of his seat and running towards her. He handed her the parchment and smiled when he was excused.

He ran out of the classroom quickly and off towards the direction of the Slytherin dorms. He tapped the stone password on the wall and it slid open, revealing the green and silver room. The fire was lit, even though it wasn't that cold, and moonlight filtered in the room. It looked quite beautiful. It was peaceful and all you could hear was the fire crackling and the occasional hoot of an owl or meow of a cat. At moments, it seemed as if you were frozen in time. Everyone thought the Slytherin common room was gross and scary, but it was beautiful. The tapestry in the corner of a boy taming a dragon was moving. It was unusual, because it never had moved before.

"Ouch! Vous dragon, stupide! Vous me brûler. Je vais te punir sévèrement(1)," the boy spoke French. "Oh, bonjour. Je suis Zanelle, prince des dompteurs de dragon."

"Um, I don't speak French," Severus said awkwardly.

"Oh, I am sorry," the boy said, "I am Zanelle, prince of the dragon tamers."

Severus stifled a laugh. "Zanelle's a girl's name."

Zanelle narrowed his eyes. "When I come from, names have no gender, people do."

"When are you from?" Severus asked.

"1640. We must be quiet, the other paintings are awakening," Zanelle whispered. "It is already one in the morning. That is when the paintings awake."

Severus was surprised. Had he been in detention long, or was it the conversation? "I-i've got to go! Um, 'bye!"

"Farewell. I hope we can talk again soon," Zanelle then turned back to the dragon and began scolding it in French.

Severus hurried up the cold stone stairs to the dorm. He yanked back the curtains and jumped into bed. He squuezed his eyes shut, trying to recall something. Something important...

_"This is the most famous tapestry of Zanelle Crucio. The Crucio curse was named after him, and he was the best dragon-tamer in France," the Slytherin prefect had said. "He has never moved or spoken."_

_ The first years stared at it in awe. Of course, all of the first years had heard the story of Zanelle as a mere bedtime story. no one thought he was actually real. One first-year, who was somewhat taller than all the rest and had greasy black hair pointed at the tapestry._

_ "I'm going to make him talk one day. I'll show Lily and we'll be famous!" he exclaimed._

_ "Severus, we all know that you're not going to be famous," a boy next to him scoffed._

_ Severus looked down, embarassed in a way. "I was just saying..."_

Severus drifted off to sleep, wondering what the next day would bring him.

**A/N (1) Ouch! You stupid dragon! You burned me! I will punish you severely.**

**I used Google Translate for the French. I don't know if it's correct or not...**

**I won't update until ten reviews! Review, pleeeease!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N I updated...now...**

**Draco: DRARRY!**

**NOT in this story, Draco!**

**Draco: Awww...**

**Let me give you a warning. Jealous Ron=EXTREMELY OOC Ron.**

It was the next night and Severus was locked out of the Slytherin dorms. He banged on the stone wall and kept reentering the password, but someone had changed it. He slumped down and sat against the wall. Severus put his head in his hands tiredly. Maybe he could fall asleep out here...

Footsteps thundered toward him. Severus stood up, expecting Ficlch, but instead it was a sobbing Hermione. Her shirt was unbuttoned so low you could see her, well, undergarments. Her skirt was riled up and her hair was a mess. When she reached Severus, she pratically fell into his arms crying.

"He tried!" Hermione wailed. "H-he tried to!"

Severus knew what she meant.

"He hurt me and then he tried to-" she hiccuped. "Severus!"

"I'm here," he whispered gently. "I'm-"

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves yelled. Filch came hobbling down the hallway with Mrs. Norris next to him.

He laughed with strange glee. "I've got you now..."

"Mr. Filch! I-it's Hermione. Ron tried to..." he lowered his voice and chose his words carefully trying not to further upset the sobbing girl. "...do some..._not so nice _things with her.'

Suddenly, Professor Clink hustled over to the students and caretaker. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Is everything alright?"

"Professor! Ron tried to-" Severus was cut off.

"Rape! He tried, Professor!" Hermione wailed.

It became dead silence except for Hermione's wails. Mrs. Norris didn't even meow. It was like a flash that Professor Clink, Severus, and Hermione were hurrying off to Professor Dumbledore's office. Professor Clink explained that he was usually awake until the paintings awoke again, and it was only eleven o'clock.

"Lollipop," Professor Clink told the sleepy statue the password. It revealed the stairs and they all ran up. "Now, Hermione, explain what happened."

Hermione explained between sobs and wails, with Severus conjuring tissues for her once in a while. Severus then explained how he had been locked out of the Slytherin common room, and the rest of the events leading up to the present time. Dumbledore had stayed quiet the whole time, with Professor Clink asking a question every now and then.

Dumbledore drew in a deep breath. "Since I presume that Mr. Weasley is asleep, I will deal with him in the morning. You are all dismissed. Except for you, Severus."

Severus stood behind while professor Clink and Hermione left.

"I have found a solution to your time-turner incident," Dumbledore said. "I suppose you would like to change back."

"No!" Severus responded immediatley. "I mean, no thank you, Professor Dumbledore."

Dumbledore's eye twinkled. "I see. You have fallen in love with Miss Granger, perhaps?"

Severus had a faint blush, but he rolled his eyes. "O-of course not, Professor."

"You must, as you kids say it nowadays, 'make a move' soon, or she will be gone, and you will be back to your normal age."

"Goodnight, Professor." Severus turned around and hurried down the stairs, without recieving permission to be dissmissed. He didn't care right now.

He cared about Hermione. How could Ron do that? Hitting, he would understand, but Severus never thought Ron would go _that _far. Severus had gotten the new password. The tapestry was moving again.

"Zanelle!" Severus almost yelled.

The boy turned. "Ah, Severus. Hello. It is very nice out tonight. I see it in your eyes, something is wrong?"

Severus sighed and nodded. "Do you know Ronald Weasley?"

Zanelle nodded, much to Severus's surprise. "The Gryffindor tapestry has told me about him. He seems to like eating?"

"He tried to rape Hermione Granger."

Zanelle's eyes flared with anger. "That girl has done no wrong. I see in your heart. You like her. You are in love. Ronald Weasley will have to pay for what he has done. I suggest you use th Crucio curse on him. It always worked for my dragons." Zanelle then cursed in French.

"I am not a follower of Voldemort." _Anymore. _"I won't use a Crucio curse," Severus said.

"What is a 'Voldemort'?"

"A man-snake that tries to kill and torture innocent people," Severus explained. "He used to be Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"I remember him. He came from, what you call, an 'orphanage'?" Zanelle asked. He looked at his dragon. "My dragon senses something. You muust hurry to the dorms. Something bad is happening." Zanelle looked around. "Hurry. Go!"

Severus rushed upstairs to the boys' dorm. He laid in his bed and was still. He heard snores, but nothing else. It was too quiet. Severus shrugged it off.

But then, he heard it. The sound of a first year girl screaming.

"FIRE!"

**A/N Cliffy! :D You have to review to find out what happens next~**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Okay, I'm going to make an extra superty dupety extra loooong chapter! XD It's gonna be great! But beware, Sevvy needs to donate a quarter to the swear jar...**

**Draco: I'm ready.**

**:D**

Severus ran over to each of the boys' beds in turn, waking them up and telling them instructions.

"Goyle, Theo, you guys go and get Professor Clink. Draco, Blaise, come help me until then," Severus ordered sternly, giving them the strict Professor Snape glare that made first-years wet themselves. "We need more people. Maybe the girls will help."

Severus, Blaise, and Draco set off towards the girls' dormitories whil Goyle and Theodore headed off to find Clink. They tried to climb the stairs until they turned into a slide and they slid down.

"Damn!" Severus swore. "We need a girl's permission!"

"Someone help us!" a girl shrieked.

"You can come up!" another girl yelled.

The stairs stood solid as they climbed the stairs. The fire seemed to have started at the first year dorms, and spread to the fourth year dorms. It was quickly getting bigger. The boys started shooting _aguamenti _spells without thinking. Professor Clink had hurried up the stairs trying to calm those who had gotten free. Soon, the fire was out, and girls were sleepily coming out of the dorms, all dressed in their nightgowns. Draco whistled.

"Draco!" Pansy went over and slapped him.

Draco rubbed his now red cheek. "Ow..."

"Is anyone hurt?" Professor Clink called over the noise.

A few girls walked over to the professor. Severus saw in the first year dorm a girl lying on the floor, her face covered with ashes. Severus pushed past towards her. He knelt down next to her.

"Are you okay?" Severus asked her. "Are you alive?"

She coughed weakly. "Help..."

Severus brushed off her face. He noticed that her breathing was ragged and short. She had probably breathed in too much smoke. She also sounded just like the girl who cried for help.

Tears rolled down her face, which was quickly turning pale. "I can't see you. I see lights everywhere. Help me!" She broke out in a bought of coughing.

Severus racked his brain for healing spells. He could only think of draughts and potions. Suddenly, the coughing ceased and Severus looked down at the girl. She was dead. Severus picked her up and carried her to Professor Clink.

"Professor?" he asked.

She turned and gasped. "Little Emily Gartune..."

A girl with messy brown hair ran up to Severus. "Emma!" She looked confused for a moment, the she started crying. "She's dead isn't he?"

Severus solemnly nodded. He turned to Professor Clink. "Should I take her to Madam Pomfrey?"

Clink nodded. "And tell her what happened."

Severus quickly got to the mediwitch's office. Madam Pomfrey told him to set her on the bed. The girl was getting cold already. Severus swallowed. He didn't know the girl, but he felt like crying. He felt like he could cry out his problems and they would wash away with his tears. Hermione, Emily, anything... He'd never felt so sad in his life. The only other time was when Lily Evans Potter had died, and he still remembers that clear as day.

Severus was already back in the Slytherin common room. Commotion had died down, except for a few shocked first years. Severus looked at the messy-haired girl again, and she looked so miserable. He felt tears rolling down his face. Two tragic events in one night. Severus couldn't take it. He stood in the common room until everyone had left, looking at the fire and not letting himself cry.

"Severus? Why are you crying?" Zanelle asked. "The fire was bad. Someone has died."

Severus nodded.

"Cry. It helps. When I had problems, I cried. My dragon cries with you. My dragon cries with me. Severus, bad things come to the best people," Zanelle spoke softly. "Isn't that the saying?"

Severus shook his head. "I'm not a good person."

"Severus, Hermione loves you. You are a good person. That girl senses good people. She has the gift of Gryffindor. Godric had sent for the tapestry to give a worthy person the gift to sense good auras," Zanelle had explained. "I will give you the Surprise of Slytherin. You will get the ability to talk to the dragons. You will be like me. A fine warrior. I have done bad things in my life. The Crucio curse wasn't supposed to be for people. It was meant for dragons, and those who were thrown into prison."

Severus looked at his hand. Nothing changed. "Are you sure this will work?"

It wasn't Zanelle who answered, but his dragon. "I am Kanlah. You speak to the dragons. You cry for help."

Severus looked confused, and Zanelle laughed. "He can read your emotions and thoughts."

"What do you mean?" Severus asked, noticed he was snarling. _That must be the dragon's language. _"How do I cry for help?"

"The girl you long for. She longs for you too, though she may not know it yet," Kanlah spoke majestically, as if he thought too highly of himself. "I do not believe that there is no hope."

"The paintings are waking up...let us return to our states," Zanelle told his dragon. He took his pose, pointing his wand at the dragon, with the dragon opening it's mouth as if it would roar any moment.

"Goodnight, Zanelle, Kanlah," Severus nodded to the both of them and went up to his bed. he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The next day Hermione was either latched onto Severus as if he had a permanent sticking charm on him, or Harry when she was with the Gryffindors. Dumbledore had announced Ron's expulsion and attempt at dinner that night. He also announced the fire in the Slytherin rooms. The whole rest of the week, Hermione was wary around anyone but Severus, Harry, or Ginny. No one knows why she was not afraid of Ginny, she was Ron's sister, as everyone knew. Severus accompanied her to the library everyday. Hermione would read a book or do her homework. She never even went to the bathroom alone, it was always with Ginny or with Severus standing right outside the door. Severus also noticed that she had been grabbing a old of his hand. She also seemed to grip it rather tightly when boys had looked at her.

"Hermione, you need to sleep," Severus had said when he noticed the dark circles under her eyes.

She quickly shook her head. "H-he'll get me when I close my eyes. He gives me nightmares."

You couldn't even say Ron's name in front of Hermione without her bursting into tears. What had happened to this once cheerful girl? Ron. Ron happened. Severus had tried constantly to get her to go outside once in a while, but she stood inside everyday. Today, Severus had enough.

"Hermione, you are going outside today and you will like it," Severus said and looked at her angrily.

"Severus," Hermione whined.

"We'll go to our tree," Severus coaxed.

Her eyes brightened at the name she had dubbed the tree. "Okay."

Severus grabbed her hand and they ran to the doors to go out to the Black Lake. They were open and they ran to the tree. Hermione smiled for the first time in days.

"I like it here," she mused. "It's so...pleasant."

"You bet it is," Severus sighed. "Hermione..."

"Hm?"

"Have I ever told you that I like you?"

"What do you mean? You tell me that I'm your best friend every day."

"I mean. I'm in love with you."

There was no response for a while. Just a heavy silence. "You've told me."

"Oh, I get it. You don't like me the same way. I'm sor-"

Hermione threw her arms around him. "I've realized something. I-i'm in love with you too."

The stood like that for a moment. Severus was surprised at her sudden change of mood. He never expected her to open up that quickly, especially since the Ron incident. Severus's eyes grew wide when he felt her lips against his. They broke apart, with Severus grinning stupidly again.

"Uh, er...um..." he stuttered. "Haha. Hermione, I love you."

Severus kissed her again.

"I love you too."

"I WILL KILL YOU, YOU FREAKIN' SNAKE!"

They froze.

**A/N left you with another evil cliffy! Muahahahaha!**

**Draco: -standing up and applauding- Great chapter! WRITE MORE!**

**You are in my head! Why are you even 'reviewing'?**

**Draco: I dunno.**

**Draco, don't review. Everyone else, REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N Lalala~ Update Update! I looove how you guys review like 'UPDATE OR I WILL DIE!'_

_Draco: or when you refrence to me when you review._

_Drakey loves attention. Now, on with the story..._

_ "I WILL KILL YOU, YOU FREAKIN' SNAKE!"_

_ They froze._

Hermione gasped and hid behind Severus as he stood up. A huge dragon stood there.

"The girl is my master's!" the dragon snarled. "He is in the Forbidden Forest! You must bring the girl to him, or you wil surely die."

Severus drew his wand and pointed it at the dragon. "You will not hurt her."

The dragon spun quickly and knocked Severus and Hermione with his tail.

"You freakin' snake," the dragon taunted. "You are weak."

"You're a dragon and you say freakin'? Weirdo," Severus scoffed. He then winced at the instense pain in his stomach. Hermione had passed out.

Severus's wand was on the other side of the dragon. He heard Zanelle's voice echoing in his head. _The Crucio curse was meant for taming dragons..._

"_Accio_!" Severus yelled, his wand flying back to him. "_Crucio_!"

The dragon fell to the ground-which shook-writhing in pain. While the dragon was busy with that, Severus ran over to Hermione. She was breathing fast.

_She will live! She _will _live!_

"Foolish Severus," a human voice drawled.

Severus turned around. There, now standing next to the dragon was...Yaxley. Yes, Yaxley the Death Eater.

"I know your secret," he said, circling around the dragon. "Your time-turner incident.:

Severus gulped.

"And now falling for a Mudblood. How silly of you," Yaxley looked at the fainted girl in disgust. "I was going to take her and kill her in the Forbidden Forest alone," he smiled devillishly, "but I think it will be more fun killing her in front of you."

"You will not hurt her," Severus ordered darkly. "She will stay alive."

"_Avada-_"

Suddenly, a boy came running barefoot out of the Forbidden Forest. He was wearing green robes and a dragon was following him.

"Z-zanelle?" Severus asked, dumbstruck.

Zanelle smiled. "I have found a way to escape the cloth." He turned to Yaxley. "You are misusing dragons. You are wasting your time."

Yaxley laughed. "And who are you to say that?"

"Zanelle Crucio, if that is what you are presuming," Zanelle answered matter-of-factly. "I am also the best at the Crucio curse."

Yaxley's eyes grew wide. "The tapestry! Y-you're the boy in the tapestry!"

Zanelle nodded. "Now, I believe I have someting to do," he pointed his wand at Yaxley. "_Crucio_!"

Yaxley fell. Severus ran over to Zanelle, picking up Hermione. Kanlah started fighting the other dragon.

"What has happened to her?" Zanelle asked.

"The dragon hit her with its tail. He hit me too," Severus said.

"Lift her shirt," Zanelle ordered.

Severus did as told. Zanelle muttered spells and incatations. "I've had practice with this."

Severus was amazed on how he could heal someone but keep the Crucio curse on a different person at the same time. Well, he _is _Zanelle Crucio.

"She will be fine," Zanelle said suddenly. He turned to Yaxkey again. "Go," he spat bitterly, pointing to the forest, "you will be cursed! May the creatures of the forest eat your flesh and drink your blood."

Yaxley was frightened and ran into the forest, his dragon following.

Severus looked at Zanelle, but he and his dragon were gone. Instead, a piece of parchment was lying in the grass.

_Severus,_

_ I have gone back to the tapestry. You must take me to see France someday when I visit again. See you at night!_

_ Zanelle._

Hermione stirred. "Suvrus?" she mumbled.

"I'm here," he responded, dropping the parchment and kneeling at her side. He pushed her hair out of her face. "I'm here."

She opened her eyes. "Did you leave me?"

"No. No, I never left you," Severus whispered gently. "I stood with you the whole time."

Hermione sat up, but then winced and laid back down on the grass. "It hurts. Severus, it hurts."

"What hurts?"

She pointed to her stomach. "P-" She was interrupted by coughing. Blood spattered on her clothes. "What's happening?" She coughed up more blood. "Severus, help me!"

Severus froze. Emily had said the same thing. "I won't let you die." He picked her up for what seemed like the billionth time this week.

Hermione kept coughing up blood, some of it spattering on Severus's clothes. Severus didn't mind.

"Severus..." she moaned. She tightened her grip around Severus. "Don't you ever leave me..."

He finally got to Madam Pomfrey's office. She saw the blood and pale girl and pointed to a bed. Severus set her down. Madam Pomfrey pulled out vials from her shelf and rushed to Hermione's side.

"I suggest you use a calming draught after those," Severus suggested, motioning to the potions.

"Yes, yes. I will," Madam Pomfrey said, as if she were to shoo him away.

Severus stood where he was, watching closely as she cast spells that x-rayed Hermione. Severus tilted Hermione's head back as she drank the potion. When the mediwitch had finished with her work, she hurried to her desk and started scribbling on a piece of parchment. Severus watched Hermione, her breathing becoming normal.

"Don't die on me. I don't know what I'd do without you," Severus mumbled.

_Those are good lyrics for a song. _Severus thought.

He placed his and on the bed. It was probably around lunchtime. Madam Pomfrey suggested that e go down, but he refused.

"Well, you need to eat," Madam Pomfrey said. "You go down there, or lunch comes up here."

Severus hated the idea of eating somewhere other than the Great Hall, so he reluctantly went down. He ate lunch as quickly as possible and then went back to Hermione, placing his hand on the bed for a moment. He gazed out the window, his gaze lingering on every flying object. Severus jumped when he felt a and on his hand.

"Severus. You didn't leave," Hermione said weakly and smiled.

"Thank God!" Severus sighed, relieved. "I thought you failed on me."

"Come closer so I can kiss you," Hermione said.

"Of course." Severus leaned down and kissed her. "You are the best girl I've ever met. You are the only girl I will ever need in my life. Have I told you that I love you?"

"This is the third time, I think," Hermione lauged.

Severus smiled. Hermione would be fine, and everything would be okay. At least, for now.

_FIN_

_A/N And that is the end of Severus and Hermione...or is it? THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! It'll be darker than this fic, and definitley longer. _

_Draco: Write it sooooon!_

_I'm getting started on it..._

_This is XiXi Scarlet-_

_Draco: And Draco Malfoy_

_-telling you about the sequel! Watch out for it._


End file.
